Her Voice
by Cyaaz
Summary: Hanya suara gadis itulah yang dapat terdengar dengan jelas olehnya, tak ada yang lain... My First One-Shot and Canon!


_Um… Surprise? _:v

_Setelah lebih dari 2 bulan menghilang entah ke mana… Cyaaz akhirnya kembali dengan Fic baru… _:D

_Fic ini adalah One-Shot Plus Canon Pertama Cyaaz, jadi harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan, ketidak jelasan, keanehan atau hal-hal buruk lainnya… _-_-'

_Mohon maaf jika detil seperti nama tempat atau quotes di Fic ini banyak yang tidak tepat, sejujurnya Cyaaz adalah seorang Author yang terlalu malas untuk memastikan kecocokan detil atau quotes dengan aslinya di episode GS/D atau di internet… _:p

_Karena itulah, Cyaaz tidak terlalu suka dan ahli dalam membuat Canon… Terlalu rumit bagi Cyaaz yang pemalas ini… _:v

_Okay, sekian basa-basinya… Anggap saja Fic ini sebagai salam pembuka dari Cyaaz… _:D_ Walaupun sepertinya Fic ini tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi… _:v

_Selamat membaca!_

* * *

_**Warning: OOC, GJ, Typo(s) dsb…**_

_Tolong persiapkan hati dan mental kalian sebelum membaca Fic ini…_

_**Disclaimer: GS/D bukanlah milik Cyaaz tentunya…**_

* * *

_**Her Voice…**_

* * *

Inilah salah satu hari terindah di pulau Onogoro, langit biru terbentang luas berhiaskan percikan-percikan awan perak yang indah. Kehangatan mentari khas daerah beriklim tropis dan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan pun turut mencerahkan suasana. Burung-burung dan serangga beterbangan dan bernyanyi sepanjang hari, tak mau kalah dalam menikmati keindahan dan kenyamanan yang disajikan alam untuk mereka.

Seorang pemuda nampak duduk termenung di kursinya, kedua mata hijaunya menatap sayu pada kedua tangannya yang ia pangku. Sesekali ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, sementara pikirannya terus melayang jauh tinggi. Telinganya sama sekali tidak menangkap apa pun, terkecuali suara deburan ombak yang semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas olehnya. Lalu… Muncullah suara lain, suara gemericik air…Hujan, itu adalah suara gemericik air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi dengan derasnya.

"_Hwaaah, segarnya!"_

Kedua mata hijau itu melebar. Suara itu, suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar baginya. Gadis yang pertama kali ia temui di Deserted Island sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu, ketika perang masih berkecamuk di antara Natural dan Coordinator.

Sosok gadis itu sontak hadir di benaknya, ia yang berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan dengan senyum indahnya. Di tengah perang dan berbagai situasi yang mencekam di sekitar mereka, gadis itu masih menyimpan dan sanggup menampilkan senyum penuh cahaya yang terukir sempurna menghiasi wajahnya.

_Bang!_

Kali ini ia mendengar suara tembakan, sebuah tembakan yang tidak sengaja terlepas. Bukan dirinyalah yang melepaskan tembakan tersebut, namun seorang gadis bersurai emas dengan mata _amber_-nya yang telah digenangi air mata.

"_Ma-maaf…"_

Lagi, suara gadis itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Perlahan namun pasti, gadis itu mulai memenuhi seluruh pikiran si pemuda bermata hijau. Ke mana pun ia mengarahkan pandangannya, hanya sosok gadis itulah yang tertangkap olehnya. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha untuk menutupi telinganya, suara gadis itu masih saja terdengar dengan jelas olehnya.

"_Namaku Cagalli! Kau?"_

Ah, benar, itu dia… Nama gadis dengan surai emas yang hanya mencapai bahunya itu, namanya adalah Cagalli. Masih teringat jelas olehnya, gadis itu menyerukan namanya dengan lantang dan balik menanyakan namanya ketika mereka akan berpisah. Hingga akhirnya… Ia mendengar gadis itu menyerukan nama lengkapnya, mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"_Aku Cagalli Yula Athha!"_

Ya, meski saat itu ia tidak mendengarnya secara langsung, pemuda bermata hijau itu dapat dengan mudah membayangkan sosok kharismatik Cagalli. Pernyataan gadis itu, jati dirinya yang sebenarnya… Alangkah pemuda dengan rambut _navy blue_ itu sangat terkejut ketika ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang gadis yang hampir membunuhnya di Deserted Island.

"_Kau sudah bangun?"_

Sekarang yang tergambar di benak pemuda yang pernah bertempur untuk ZAFT itu adalah saat-saat ketika ia mengira bahwa dirinya telah tewas, ketika ia mengira bahwa ia telah berhasil menuntaskan pertarungan sengitnya, ketika ia mengira bahwa… Ia telah merenggut nyawa seorang sahabatnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan pistol di tangan kanan, mengarahkan senjata mematikan itu padanya. Dengan tatapan mata _amber_ yang tajam dan lurus ke depan, gadis itu mulai menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan. Tidak hanya sampai sebatas itu, dengan penuh amarah gadis itu bahkan sempat menarik kerah bajunya dan mengarahkan pistol ke wajahnya.

"_Kira, dia selalu membahayakan dirinya… Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan… Dia sangat mudah menangis… Tapi dia itu orang baik!"_

Suara gadis itu bergetar dan dipenuhi luapan emosi, membuat si pemuda bermata hijau di hadapannya merasakan kepedihan yang teramat menyakitkan di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu? Ia baru saja membunuh sahabat terbaiknya sendiri.

Adu mulut pun sempat terjadi di antara mereka. Suara keduanya terdengar semakin tinggi dan bergetar, terkandung luapan emosi yang luar biasa di setiap getarannya. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu begitu tegang, begitu dipenuhi amarah, kebencian dan pilu yang menyiksa.

"_Dasar bodoh!"_

Akhirnya teriakan gadis itu terdengar di telinganya, setelah perdebatan di antara mereka sempat berlangsung sengit. Kedua mata _amber_ gadis itu masih dipenuhi amarah dan luapan emosi, suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring dengan nada yang tinggi.

"_Membunuh karena orang lain terbunuh, dibunuh karena telah membunuh orang lain… Bagaimana bisa hal itu membawa kedamaian?"_

Sampai detik ini pun kalimat itu masih membekas sangat dalam di benak pemuda bernama belakang Zala, yang sekarang masih termenung di kursinya. Pikirannya masih enggan untuk kembali ke alam nyata, lebih memilih untuk berputar-putar di masa lalunya.

"_Ini adalah Haumea Stone."_

Sekarang ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, meraih dan menggenggam sebuah batu jimat yang menggantung di dadanya. Jimat berwarna merah _maroon_ itu masih setia bersamanya, bersembunyi di balik seragam Admiral-nya selama bertahun-tahun. Jimat itu adalah salah satu benda paling berharga baginya, menemani dan melindunginya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Berbagai macam peristiwa pun melintas di pikirannya, saat-saat ia bergabung dengan Cagalli, Kira dan yang lainnya untuk mewujudkan perdamaian yang mereka impikan bersama. Berbagai macam pertempuran telah mereka lalui, dengan segala macam bumbu konflik yang mewarnai perjalanan mereka.

"_Hal yang bisa kita lakukan, yang ingin kita lakukan dan yang harus kita lakukan… Semuanya sama 'kan?"_

Senyum tipis yang begitu menawan tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajah tampan pemuda bermata hijau itu, ketika ia mengingat kembali sepenggal kalimat yang di lontarkan Cagalli padanya. Itu adalah salah satu _moment_ yang tidak akan terlupakan olehnya seumur hidup, saat di mana ia mengucapkan janjinya untuk melindungi Cagalli, saat di mana ia dan gadis bersurai emas itu… Berbagi ciuman pertama mereka.

"Athrun?"

Athrun Zala, putera tunggal Patrick Zala yang saat ini menjabat sebagai seorang Admiral di ORB mengangkat wajahnya. Saat kedua matanya yang sayu mulai mendapatkan kembali focus dan sinarnya, didapatunya seorang teman lama sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya, dengan tatapan mata _violet_ yang tak kalah lembut dari senyumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan itu mulai menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, Athrun menggeleng perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kira," ucapnya. "Duduklah," ia menepuk-nepuk sebuah kursi kosong di sampingnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kira Yamato segera mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping sahabatnya. Pemuda berseragam militer ZAFT berwarna putih itu sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya bergumam, "Sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

Athrun sempat menoleh pada Kira yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, lalu ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut. "Aku tahu…"

Athrun memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba melupakan keadaan di sekelilingnya walau hanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia masih ingin mengenang beberapa hal di masa lalunya, sebelum ia diharuskan untuk menghapus seluruh kenangan itu.

"_Ini bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk memberikan cincin pada seorang gadis!"_

Lagi, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Athrun. Betapa ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas setiap kalimat, ekspresi wajah dan reaksi yang diberikan Cagalli saat itu padanya. Saat di mana ia menyelipkan sebuah cincin bermata _ruby_ yang berkilauan di jari manis gadis itu, tepat sesaat sebelum ia… Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di ORB.

Entah bagaimana, senyuman tulus Athrun kini berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Betapa saat itu merupakan saat yang membuatnya bahagia, namun juga menyesal di saat yang bersamaan. Betapa ia sangat menikmati saat-saat indah bersama Cagalli, namun ia juga menyesali kepergiannya dari sisi gadis itu.

"_Berhati-hatilah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

Dan dengan sepenggal kalimat balasan darinya, Athrun melayangkan sebuah ciuman perpisahan pada gadis bersurai emas yang ia cintai. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu hingga saat itu ia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk pergi merupakan sebuah keputusan yang benar. Ia pun ingin membantunya, membantu sang Puteri ORB untuk mewujudkan dunia penuh kedamaian yang selalu diimpikannya.

"_A-Athrun?"_

Sekarang ingatannya beralih pada suatu senja, saat pertemuannya dengan Kira dan Cagalli yang diatur oleh Miriallia. Sosok Cagalli terlihat begitu rapuh di matanya, kedua mata _amber_ gadis itu menatapnya penuh harap. Gadis itu telah berjuang dengan keras, bersama dengan saudara kembarnya dan beberapa orang pengikut setianya di Archangel.

Seketika itu juga kedua tangan Athrun mengepal kuat, betapa ia membenci dirinya saat itu. Saat itu ia telah mengatakan berbagai hal kejam pada Cagalli dan Kira, bersikeras mempertahankan apa yang ia anggap benar tanpa dasar yang jelas.

"_Athrun!"_

Kali ini Athrun mendengar suara Cagalli yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, saat itu ia berlari ke arahnya yang terbaring di ranjang karena cedera setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari ZAFT dan pertarungan dengan Shinn. Rasa bersalah pun kembali mendatangi Athrun, ternyata yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah menambah beban yang harus dipikul Cagalli.

"Um, Athrun-_San_?" seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyadarkan Athrun, seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna merah. "Bolehkah aku… Duduk di sini?" tanyanya lembut sambil memandangi kursi kosong di sisi lain Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum pada gadis bermata biru yang saat ini masih berdiri dengan malu-malu di hadapannya, lalu mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Tentu, Meyrin… Duduklah."

Dengan itu Meyrin Hawke pun mengambil tempat duduknya dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Terima kasih."

Athrun mengangguk. "Di mana Shinn dan Luna?"

Meyrin menoleh ke kanan dan memandang sepasang kekasih yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang dari kemiliteran ZAFT. "Mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman lama mereka di akademi."

Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Kira memutuskan untuk angkat suara. "Syukurlah kalian semua bisa datang hari ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kira-_San_," ucap Meyrin. "Kami pasti akan meluangkan waktu kami untuk datang ke acara penting seperti ini."

Kira tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Meyrin."

Dengan itu, keheningan kembali tercipta. Hal itu membuat Athrun kembali memutar balik pikirannya untuk terbang ke masa lalu. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar belum puas dalam mengenang masa lalunya.

"_Dia pasti menyukaimu."_

Athrun sedikit tersentak, matanya melirik pada Meyrin yang saat ini sedang memandangi kakaknya dari kejauhan. Cagalli… Padahal ia belum mengenal Meyrin saat itu, tapi ia bisa tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin itu karena… Meyrin rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membantu Athrun?

"_Maukah kau memaafkanku? Aku hampir menikah… Tanpa mengatakan apa pun padamu."_

Athrun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Satu per satu, keadaan sekeliling yang ramai mulai disadari olehnya. Orang-orang penting dalam dunia politik telah berjajar dan membentuk kerumunan berdasarkan kubu mereka masing-masing, sekelompok orang kaya dengan tampilan mereka yang mewah dan elegan, beberapa orang teman lama dan puluhan sosok berseragam militer yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Kali ini ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya yang teduh lebih jauh lagi, mengamati ratusan warga sipil yang sudah berkumpul di ujung sana sejak pagi. Mereka semua terlihat sangat antusias, berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan tempat terbaik yang bisa mereka raih. Sorot mata mereka bermacam-macam, namun semuanya menyiratkan rasa kebahagiaan dan penuh harap.

Sekarang Athrun kembali menundukkan wajahnya, lalu memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas ringan. Inilah yang ingin gadis itu lindungi, ia ingin melindungi negaranya dan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Yuuna saat itu, walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya… Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu terselenggara.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin pemuda bermata hijau ini tidak memaafkannya? Mungkin memang apa yang dilakukan Cagalli saat itu juga tidak bisa dibenarkan, tapi… Semua orang pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah 'kan? Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, semua orang pasti punya kelemahan dan pernah berbuat salah.

Bicara tentang kesalahan… Athrun selalu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling bersalah. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia buat, begitu banyak luka yang telah ia torehkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, hampir tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"_Ara_…" suara lembut seorang gadis telah berhasil memecah pemikiran panjang Athrun. "Rupanya kalian di sini."

Begitu Athrun mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke kiri, didapatinya seorang gadis dengan surai indah berwarna merah muda telah berdiri dengan anggun di sana. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik, mempesona dan menawan. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang dengan dominasi warna putih dan _lavender blush_, rambut indah dan berkilaunya pun ia tata sedemikian rupa hingga dirinya terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

"Lacus?" Kira berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda tadi. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Lacus Clyne tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya. "Iya," ujarnya lembut. "Akhirnya para wartawan membiarkanku pergi."

Kira membalas senyuman Lacus dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Kau adalah orang nomer satu di PLANTs, wajar jika para wartawan terus mengejarmu," ucapnya.

Lacus mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti," lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Halo, Athrun."

Athrun tersenyum. "Hi, Lacus," jawabnya. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi," senyumannya menjadi semakin lebar. "Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu."

"Terima kasih, Athrun," jawab Lacus sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kau juga, seragam Admiral itu memang cocok untukmu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Athrun lembut.

"Kau juga terlihat mempesona dengan gaun biru itu, Meyrin-_San_," tambah Lacus sambil memandang Meyrin yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Lacus dalam diam, membuat Kira dan Athrun juga ikut menatap Meyrin.

"Eh? Um, te-terima kasih, Lacus-_Sama_…" ucap Meyrin dengan gugup, semburat merah telah menghiasi wajahnya. "Anda jauh lebih mempesona dari saya…"

"Tidak," ucap Lacus sambil tersenyum. "Semua wanita punya pesonanya masing-masing, begitu juga denganmu."

Meyrin tersenyum malu, lalu menggumamkan kata "Terima kasih" pada Lacus. setelah itu Lacus pun duduk di kursi kosong yang masih tersedia di samping Kira.

Ya, setiap wanita pasti memiliki pesonanya masing-masing. Tidak perduli bagaimana pun penampilan, sikap dan sifat seorang gadis, ia pasti memiliki suatu hal dalam dirinya yang mampu memikat hati seorang pria. Athrun sangat meyakini dan bahkan tahu benar soal itu karena ia telah membuktikannya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis _tomboy_ yang bahkan sempat ia kira laki-laki.

Athrun tersenyum tipis saat memikirkannya kembali, gadis bermata _amber_ itu memang tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lain yang ia kenal. Ia berpakaian hampir seperti seorang laki-laki, keras kepala dan sangat menyukai kebebasan. Ia hampir tidak pernah merias wajah atau menata surai emasnya, hanya pada saat ia harus menghadiri acara-acara tertentu. Ia lebih familiar dengan senjata dan seni bela diri, dibandingkan dengan gaun dan gaya berpakaian wanita.

Meski demikian, Athrun mencintainya. Ia mencintai gadis bernama belakang Athha tersebut dengan tulus, ia mencintai Cagalli apa adanya. Ia menyukai senyum dan keceriaan yang selalu menghiasi wajah gadis itu, membuatnya seolah dapat merasakan siraman kehangatan sang mentari di setiap kali ia melihatnya. Ia juga menyukai sikap tegas dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang dimiliki Cagalli, sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki hingga saat ini.

Jika harus dipaparkan secara rinci, waktu yang tersedia dalam satu hari penuh pun tidak akan cukup untuk menyelesaikannya. Begitu banyak hal dalam diri Cagalli yang mampu membuat Athrun merasa kagum dan semakin terpana. Tarik saja kesimpulan bahwa… Cagalli Yula Athha adalah sosok seorang gadis yang benar-benar luar biasa mengagumkan bagi seorang Athrun Zala.

"_Aku memohon pada seluruh kru Archangel untuk berjuang dan melakukan yang terbaik sebagai pelindung idealism tersebut."_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, suaranya yang begitu tegas dan mantap. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya saat ia memberikan pidato pada kru Archangel, sebelum pertempuran demi menggagalkan Destiny Plan dimulai. Saat di mana Athrun… Mendapati jari manis Cagalli yang tidak lagi dihiasi oleh cincin pemberiannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakana saat itu, walaupun ia sangat ingin mempertanyakannya… Ia tidak punya hak untuk memprotes atau mempertanyakannya. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika Cagalli melepas cincin pemberiannya, ia yang telah membuat gadis itu memutuskan hal tersebut. Mungkin Cagalli melakukannya karena kata-kata "Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru saat itu" yang Athrun ucapkan saat ia berbicara dengan Cagalli di Archangel. Atau mungkin karena Cagalli merasa tersakiti karena Athrun kembali ke Archangel bersama gadis lain dan… Bermaksud menyerahkan pemuda itu padanya. Atau… Masih banyak berbagai kemungkinan lainnya.

Maka yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluknya, Athrun memeluk erat gadis yang ia cintai dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum ia dan teman-temannya kembali ke medan pertempuran. Pelukan itu bukanlah tanda perpisahan atau pun tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Cagalli, melainkan sebuah isyarat yang berkata, "Kita memiliki jalan kita masing-masing, aku memilih jalanku dan begitu juga denganmu."

Sejauh apa pun mereka terpisah, mereka tetap berjalan di bawah langit yang sama. Walaupun arah yang mereka tuju berbeda, mimpi mereka tetaplah satu. Apa pun yang terjadi dan di mana pun mereka berada, Athrun akan selalu ada untuk Cagalli dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"_Aku senang karena kau mau kembali ke sini." _

Beberapa hari setelah perang usai, Athrun kembali ke ORB dan menjadi seorang Admiral. Ia ingin mencobanya sekali lagi, mencoba untuk mendampingi, membantu dan melindungi sang _Lady _ORB. Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu, pemuda dengan rambut _navy blue_ itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf dan mempertanyakan tentang… Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari hubungan mereka.

"_Kau tidak perlu minta maaf… Itu semua sudah berlalu."_

Betapa sepenggal kalimat sederhana itu dapat membuat Athrun merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam di dalam hatinya. Ia memang tidak berpikir bahwa sang _Lady_ akan menerimanya kembali dalam waktu singkat, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Cagalli… Secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa "Semua yang terjadi di antara kita sudah berakhir."

"_Ah, Admiral Zala? Kenalkan, ini Davis Raft."_

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang akan sulit terlupakan oleh Athrun. Saat itu ia baru saja kembali ke ORB, setelah ditugaskan selama beberapa bulan ke luar negeri dan bahkan ke PLANTs dalam rangka mempertahankan perdamaian dunia. Sang _Lady_ datang menyambut kepulangannya, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak sendirian…

"Lihat," suara Kira membuat Athrun mengangkat wajahnya. "Mereka sudah datang."

Ketika Athrun menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih baru saja terparkir dengan rapi. Mobil itu dihiasi dengan beberapa rangkaian bunga penuh warna, dikelilingi beberapa orang wartawan dari seluruh dunia yang sibuk meliput peristiwa penting hari ini.

Begitu salah satu pintu mobil terbuka, muncullah sosok pemuda berpostur tinggi dan gagah dari dalam mobil. Pemuda bermata biru itu terlihat begitu mempesona dengan jas dan celana putihnya, rambut cokelat kehitamannya pun tertata dengan rapi. Kharismanya sebagai putera tunggal dari seorang politikus tersohor pun terlihat jelas, ia benar-benar pantas menjadi sosok pria idaman banyak wanita.

"_Ara-ara_…" Athrun mendengar suara Lacus. "Davis-_San_ benar-benar tampan ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja," ucap Kira. "Dia memang harus tampil sempurna di hari yang penting ini."

Athrun tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan di antara Kira dan Lacus, matanya tetap terfokus pada mobil putih yang masih berada di tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin berpaling, tidak sebelum ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari dan nanti-nantikan.

"_Aku akan segera menikah dengan Davis…"_

Tangan kanan Athrun yang sekarang sedang menggenggam sandaran kursi tiba-tiba mengepal, giginya mengerat dan matanya menyipit. Betapa sesungguhnya ia sangat menentang datangnya hari ini, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Cagalli, ia bukan lagi tunangan atau kekasihnya. Ia yang sekarang hanyalah seorang Admiral yang bertugas untuk mendukung dan menjalankan segala perintah sang _Lady_ ORB.

Sosok Cagalli pun akhirnya terlihat, ia mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih dan oranye yang sangat indah dan cocok dengannya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik, begitu anggun dan mempesona dengan riasan wajah dan tatanan rambutnya yang memukau. Segalanya akan terasa sempurna bagi Athrun, jikalau ialah yang berdiri di sana untuk mendampingi sang _Lady_.

"Wah…" kali ini terdengar suara Meyrin. "Cagalli-_Sama_ benar-benar cantik…"

Athrun mengembangkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, senyuman tulus sekaligus miris. Cagalli memang sangat cantik, selalu… Gadis itu selalu terlihat menawan dan begitu mengagumkan di mata Athrun. Akan tetapi, ada rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa mulai menggerogoti Athrun saat ia memandang sosok Cagalli yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan pria lain.

"Athrun?" Kira memanggilnya lagi, membuat Athrun menoleh dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya sudah menatapnya khawatir.

Yang bisa Athrun lakukan hanyalah memaksakan senyum terbaiknya dan berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa," kemudian ia kembali menatap sosok Cagalli dan Davis yang berjalan mendekati tempatnya. "Dia yang sudah memutuskannya…"

Sekarang tatapan Athrun benar-benar hanya terfokus pada Cagalli, memperhatikan setiap detil dari sosok wanita yang masih ia cintai hingga saat ini. Untuk sejenak, Athrun mendapati gadis bersurai emas itu memandang ke arahnya. Kedua mata _amber_ itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijaunya, mengizinkan Athrun untuk menikmati keindahan sinar mata sang _Lady_ untuk beberapa saat.

Perlahan namun pasti, sang _Lady_ dan calon pendamping hidupnya terus melangkah melewati kursi para tamu undangan. Selangkah demi selangkah, keduanya mendaki anak tangga yang akan mengantar mereka pada sosok sang pendeta yang telah menanti di puncak. Suasana di sekitar mereka begitu hening, begitu sunyi dan terasa begitu sakeral. Tidak ada satu pun tamu undangan yang berani atau bahkan berniat untuk merusak acara penting _Lady_ mereka.

Tanpa disadari, Athrun sudah mendapati sosok gadis yang ia cintai berada di puncak anak tangga. Tangannya menggenggam serangkaian bunga mawar putih dan wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Inilah dia, detik-detik terakhir sebelum Athrun benar-benar akan kehilangan Cagalli sebagai kekasihnya. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir sebelum harapan Athrun akan kebahagiaannya bersama Cagalli sirna.

Meski Cagalli telah menjadi milik pria lain, Athrun tidak yakin bahwa ia mampu menghapus jejak sang _Lady_ di dalam hatinya. Terlalu banyak hal dan kenangan indah bersama gadis bermata _amber_ itu yang enggan ia singkirkan, terlalu besar dan dalam rasa cintanya pada sang _Lady_ untuk dilumpuhkan. Hingga akhirnya Athrun menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia akan tetap mencintai Cagalli, walaupun takdir tidak memihak pada kebersamaan mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa memberi kompromi sedikit pun pada Athrun yang masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pemuda bermata hijau itu terlalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pemikiran di dalam benaknya hingga ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh sang pendeta atau Davis. Satu-satunya suara yang berhasil membangunkannya adalah suara sang _Lady_ yang berkata…

"Ya, aku bersedia."

* * *

_**~ The ~ End ~**_

* * *

_#Kabur&sembunyisejauhmungkin…_


End file.
